


Heckhound

by Sparklefingers



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dog Ownership, M/M, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklefingers/pseuds/Sparklefingers
Summary: Inspired by the Sprintbot prompt "Give your character a puppy". Except it's Doom, so of course it isn't normal.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Victor von Doom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Heckhound

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from a compilation work

“Victor, what the fuck is that?”

The creature at Victor’s feet lolls its tongue out and smoke pours out as it pants. Fire gently smoulders from its fur. All three of its eyes are fixed on Victor as he gently pets its head.

“It is clearly a dog, Stephen.”

“That isn’t a dog! Where did you even find it?!”

“It followed me on my travels.”

Victor continues to pat the creature. It sneezes, shooting a jet of flame far enough that Stephen has to step out of the way or catch on fire.

“And you kept it?! Why in all the hells would you ever think that was a good idea?”

Victor pats his knee the dog jumps into his lap, nuzzling its smouldering head into Victor’s chest. He carefully smothers the flames that threaten to catch in his tunic as the creature settles, staring at Stephen with wide eyes (too many eyes) and a guileless puppy smile.

It barks and Stephen wishes it hadn’t. The sound that comes out is something he has only heard in hell dimensions.

“It required a home. And it is… appropriately cute.”

Stephen thinks he’s going to have an aneurism.

“I have named it Patches.”

“_Why did you name the cursed thing?!_”

“Because I am keeping it. I shall raise it well. And as your reaction clearly indicates, my enemies will be loath to face it in battle once it has grown.”

Stephen scowls.

“It is not sleeping on the bed.”

“Of course not, that would be a fire risk. It shall sleep in its own dog bed in the bedroom.”

“I am not sleeping in the same room as that thing.”

“Your company shall be missed.”

Stephen buries his face in his hands and makes an unidentifiable noise of distress, remarkably similar to the horrifying cry hellhound.

“Why are you like this?”

Victor’s eyes crinkle behind the eye slits of his mask. Clearly smiling. Bastard.

“You love me despite it.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
